


Planes:As Wolves

by Ilikeminecraftgaming



Series: Planes as Wolves [1]
Category: Planes (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeminecraftgaming/pseuds/Ilikeminecraftgaming
Series: Planes as Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. New Beginnings

Two gray winged wolves flew over the fields and clouds. "What's taking this guy so long?Is he really as good as they say he is?" One remarked.The other seemed to spot something ahead of them. "No,Better"He replied as a orange blur shot last him,then flew beside them." Why hello ladies,you ready to loose? "Dusty asked.  
"Last one to the water tower buys a bottle of water" One of the two betted. "Tell you what,I'll give you guys a head start,your gonna need it! "Dusty said naggingly. They zoomed down towards the fields,going around rocks.Dusty was about to win!"See you suckers!Eat my-"

"Dusty!" A brown wolf with graying fur sputtered from the vitaminamulch spilled one him. "Watch where your going,your daydreaming again"He scolded him. "Me?No,no,no not me-Ok,yes"Dusty admitted "But really,Leadbottom,how hard is this,turn around,fly straight,turn fly straight-"Dusty started to complain,but Leadbottom interrupted him."Are you disrespecting the sweet sauce of aerial application?"Leadbottom questioned him.Dusty looked at his boss irratably."I am more then just a crop duster"Dusty argued."Don't go on about that Flings around the Planet air race again-" "Excuse me, it's called the Wings around The Globe Rally" Dusty corrected him. "For the love of dogs-" Leadbottom complained,seeming to have heard this before. "I got strong wings,and pretty good stamina -"" You know? what else you' got""What? "Dusty grumbled."A headache,why else would you wanna give up crop dusting?Blue skys,no air traffic,and that tangy scent of vitaminamulch"  
Leadbottom sniffed the air. "Mmm,just like mamma used to drop" "On uh,they say the smell is the first thing to go"Dusty said,suddenly a alarm sounded throughout the field."Oh!Quitten time!"Dusty exclaimed,trying not to sound excited."A drop duster wannning to be a racer,if you ask me more racers should wanna be crop dusters" He could hear Leadbottom grumble behind him.

Dusty flew above a sign.'Welcome to Propwash Junction 'It said.Dusty went in for a landing.

A green wolf was talking to a silver wolf. "Now a days we got Soybean flavored water,switchgrass flavored water,Algea flavored water?" "Ugh,healthy"The silver wolf said sarcastically. "For my money,there's nothing like good old fashioned normal water" "Oh yeah!" The silver wolf agreed. "Alright there you to Sparky,your all set"" Alright,see you later Chug! "Sparky said as he walked off.Suddenly a radio crackled to life in a hanger."This is Dusty Crophopper to Chug" Dusty said from the radio,Chug backed in the hanger. "'Chug isn't here'Come on use the new callsign" Chug barked."Right,this is Strut Jetstream,calling Turbo Coach Wolf Villain,ready for practice? " "You betcha Strut"Chug replied eagerly,grabbing a hat and headset before racing out of the hanger.Dusty raced above a hanger,not even caring of he was disturbing anyone inside.A dark blue winged wolf peered out of the hanger window. "Punk"He growled before disappearing from view. "Alright buddy I see ya,lets start with some Corn Row Sprints,Drop and give me twenty"Chug barked.Dusty nodded and did a sharp turn. "Alright,what else you got me?"Dusty asked in the radio."Now let's give me some tree line molgos" "Yes!" Dusty barked excitedly. "All the way,up and down, don't be dodging,that's how you do it,looking good" "Ok,now adjust your bank with your wings!"Suddenly,he felt a pull in his wings." Oh great"He complained. "Everything seems to be fine,hey wait a minute,you wing bones look torn"A light blue female wolf,the town's medic,noted."Oh really?"Dusty asked nervously."That only happens when your going at high speeds,pushing yourself at top speed for long periods of time"She pointed out to her suddenly submissive winged wolf patient. "But that isn't you,right?" Dusty shook his head. "Your a crop duster,all you do is just crops,unless.." She looked at him suspiciously. "What?" Dusty asked,his tail tucked low,not bothering to look at his friend. "You've been racing again!" She barked. "No!What me?" Dusty blinked innocently.Suddenly Chug came bursting into the hanged. "Man Duster,you were in the zone!even Lightning McQueen probably couldn't catch ya,which is amazing because he's pretty fast,anyway that was balestic!Your gonna tare it up at the qualifier this Saturday -""He suddenly noticed him trying to tell him to keep quite,and turned to see the female wolf glaring at them."Dusty,you see not bred to race,you are bread to dust crops,Do you,know what will happen if you push it to far?Wings will break,over heat exhaustion,heart failure,'Oh no I'm going down!why didn't I listen to Dottie?!-" "Yeah,why don't you listen to Dottie" Chug pleaded,suddenly not so keen on racing. "Oh gosh!The cliff is in the way!Kaboom!" And then Dottie laid down,pretending to be dead.Chug gasped. "Wow,that was vivid,and specific,and that's exactly why we've gonna need you at the qualifier tomorrow" Dottie looked at him and sighed. "Your unbelievable" " You here that,I'm unbelievable "


	2. Poking the Old Wolf

_"Toon in in two weeks for the Wings Around The Globe Rally"_ "You know,I think we have a pretty good shot at this"Dusty said confidently.Chug nodded in agreement." Yeah,especially if I finish this book by then"Chug agreed.They turned their attention back to the tv where _Top 10 crashes of all time_ Was playing. "Oh,I love this show!" Chug exclaimed.Dusty wagged his tail in agreement.They flinched when a wolf in the show failed to take off,landing on the ground with a thump. "How does the even happen?" Chug questioned.Dusty shrugged his shoulders.The next crash was when one wolf plowed in to the big cones that were set up for obstacles. "That does not agree with my stomach" Dusty commented. "You know,this book does not cover everything you run into,out there" Chug pointed out. "Well,what do you get in there?" Dusty asked curiously. "Uh,well I don't know,I'm just wondering if maybe we need some help?" Chug asked. "Help?from who?" Dusty asked. "Well,like uh,Skipper" Chug pointed out.Dusty stared at him in disbelief. "That old winged wolf down at the end of the runway?" Dusty asked.Chug nodded."Sure,he's a war hero" "He's a old crankshaft" Dusty complained. "Well my buddy Sparky said that he's a legendary flight instructor,In the Navy!That's right,he knows stuff" "He's been grounded for a decade,why would I be wanna be coached by a winged wolf that doesn't even fly"Dusty pointed out. "At least he's a winged wolf" Chug pointed out,then they turned their attention back to the tv. _"The number one crash of all time"_ Dusty and Chug flinched at presumably was a pretty bad crash."Aww man"Chug exclaimed. _"Ok!"_ The announced barked. _"Ooo,that's gotta hurt"_ The announcer exclaimed as the wolf that crashed caught on fire.Dusty and Chug looked at each other with horrified faces.

Dusty and Chug lurked outside the old wolf's hanger."They say he knocked fifty wolves out of the sky"Chug whispered,clearly nervous. "I've heard story's of his Squadron,the Jolly Wrenches" Chug said to a nervous Dusty. "They were the roughest,toughest,meanest flyers in the Navy,they were killers ain't no mercy"Chug said,as if Dusty wasn't already nervous." Uh,wait so-" "No mercy!" Chug barked silently. "They'd kill you as soon as they'd look at ya"Chug whispered." I hope your right about this"Dusty whispered nervously as he knocked on the hanger door,then looked back to see Chug gone. "Chug!" Dusty yelped quitley"I'm right hear"Chug whispered from behind a crate.The door opened to revile old winged wolf,glaring at him. "Uh.." Dusty said,trying not to show his weakness even though his tail was tucked low. "Hey there,Skipper?" Dusty chuckled nervously. "Hey,uh,I'm trying out for the Wings Around The Globe Rally,and uh,I know you can't fly but uh,but uh,you know what they say,does who can't do,teach,so.." Dusty flinched at his own words. "Ok,what I mean to say is,you not a non winged wolf,so I was wondering if you could,train me?" Dusty asked hopefully,but Skipper closed the doors. "Come on!he's warming up to you!" Chug called from his hiding spot.Dusty knocked again,and Skipper opened it again. "I heard you killed fifty wolves-" "You looking to be number fifty one?" Skipper asked him. "Uh,no"Skipper was about to close the door again."No,no,no,wait,with my guts and your glory-" "Guts would be a greece spot on our runway somewhere"Skipper grumbled.Dusty looked horrified."Go home,your in over your head kid"Skipper growled. "You flew all those missions-"To late,Skipper slammed the door shut one last time.Dusty sighed." Lets try the back door!"Chug barked from his other hiding spot.


	3. At the Qaulifier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this,I might put out one or two more today,we'll see!

Dusty flew to Lincoln Airport,and landed. "I don't know how you managed to talk me into this"Dottie said as she was unpacking her medical supplies,just in case.  
" Now come on Dottie-" "Wow,I don't believe it!A arctic wolf mix!" Chug exclaimed as he spotted on getting it's picture taken. "Oh man!A wolf dog!" Dusty said excitedly. "Check it out!" Chug barked as a winged wolf flew above them. _"Lady's and gentle wolves,may we have Your attention please,kindly lift your head to the skies above,and give a warm welcome to our special guest,when he's flying he's bleeding,the one and only,Ripslinger!"_ The announcer barked excitedly as the green and black winged wolf landed." It's riptime!Thanks for coming out everybody,who wants a picture?"Ripslinger asked. as he walked off. "Well with all that self premossion at least he's moddest" Dotte pointed out. "Come on Dottie,That's Ripslinger!" Dusty exclaimed. "He's captain of team RPS,They cap him,the green tornado!" Chug and Dusty said the last part at the same time. "Ah,he's so God he's pre qualified" Dusty said. "Oh,and those two small winged wolves over there,Ned and Zed, the Twin Turbos!" Dusty and Chug said the last part at the same time again. "There world class racers"Dusty said." You know what I hear?They used two be one wolf and were separated at birth"Dottie said,and Chug had a thoughtful look on his face. "Wow,I wish I was separated at birth" Chug said. "Ok,this is the last qualifying round before the race,witch includes one entire lap around the pilons,the top five will qualify for the Wings Around The Globe Rally,Your up my man"The announcer said to a yellow winged wolf,who flapped his wings,then took off.he finished in 1:26 minutes,the next wolf after that broke a wing,and the wolf after that plowed straight into the pilons.Dusty flinched at that.There were a few more wolves after that,but only one made it.Then a official came to tell Dusty it was his turn. Dusty took a deep breath."This is it"Dusty said nervously,and his friends offered him encouraging glances.He walked up there the announcer." And finally,from Propwash Junction,Strut Jetstream! " "Strut Jetstream?" Dottie shot Chug a questioning look.Chug nodded. "Yep,awseomest call sign ever,it was my idea"Chug said proudly.Dottie rolled her eyes."Ugh,that explains it" "Hey!Crop duster!landscaping was yesterday!get of the runway!" The announcer barked. "Uh,I -" " Were racing here! " "No,no,no I'm Strut Jetstream!" Dusty explained.The announcer looked shocked. "Your Strut Jetstream?" The announcer asked,not sure what he just heard. "Yep"Dusty confirmed.The announcer looked even more confused."A crop duster?"" Yep" "Now what's going on here? Is everybody getting to fly today?Man your mama must have had high hopes for you,you know your born for seed,not speed"The announcer laughed.Dusty walked past Ripslinger,who's he herd grumble." You gotta be kidding me!That farmers gonna race?!"The Twin Turbos chuckled. "With wings that small?" One of them added. "He probably raced that dumb wolf next to him"The other said.Chug turned around." Who are you calling dumb? "He growled.Dottie went up to Chug."Don't stoop to there level"Dottie whispered to him."Go on Dust-I men Strut"Dottie encouraged Dusty.The other wolves started laughing."Corn fields over that way!"One taunted." Nice of you to take the day off"Said another. Dusty had a determined look on his face,trying not to show he was hurt by the teasing.Dusty took off. "go on Duster"Chug encouraged in the side lines. "It's gonna be a tall order for him to knock Fonzerelli out of fith place,and he's off!" The announcer barked. "Well this is gonna be rich"Ripslinger grumbled50mph,clear through Gate Two and the horizontal,what?!he is practically mowing the lawn,Come to my house man"The announcer joked." Ok,he's a full second behind Fonzerelli,that's a lot of time to make up,but this guys is aggressive,a hard 270 degree g turn,whooh! "" That's it buddy"Chug encouraged from the side line,even if he knew he couldn't hear him. "Setting himself up,long vertical turn,lining himself up through the three pilons,now he's only a second behind Fonzerelli,and he is closing rapidly,and now he's back on the main stretch,now there he got up and away"Dusty shot up,preparing to do the loop.Now only two and a half seconds behind Fonzerelli""Come on! Duster!"Chug barked excitedly. "Oh this is gonna be good" "He's gonna do it!he's gonna do it!" Chug barked,seeking unable to keep still. "Oh yes!what a finish!now that's what you call flying!" The announcer said as Dusty landed. "Wait a go Dustmiester!" Chug barked,heading to greet his friend,who had just landed,panting. "That's what I'm talking about" Chug praised him.For the first time In the event,Dusty had his tail up high. _I did it!_ He thought. "Jetstream!Your official time is,1 minute,24.2 seconds,6th place,but what a close one people"Dusty's tail drooped." Well folkes,that raps up the trail for the Wings Around The Globe Rally.. "Fonzerelli came up to a disappointed looking Dusty." Hey pal,6th place ain't nothing to be ashamed of,that was a heck of a run. "He,tried to consul him."Thanks"Dusty said,tears threatening to fall.No,he will not cry here. Dusty went back to Propwash,and to dusting crops. _I tried,and I failed_ Unbeknownst to him,Skipper was peering out the window with a pair of binoculars,he could sense his disappointment,even from in his own hanger.He looked at his friend Sparky sadly.


	4. Dusty's in!

"Oww!let me walk!" The announcer barked from inside the delivery truck.Back in propwash,Chug had just finished talking with Mayday,the town's firefighter,when the truck backed up,letting th announcer from the qualifier out. "Manlyou have to be the worst delivery wolf ever!this is why wolves should stick to walking or flying,not driving!" He said as he walked out. "Can I help you?" Chug asked. "Please tell me this is Propwash Junction!" He pleaded. "Sure is!"Chug confirmed."Oh finally,you know,your not even on the map!" "Yeah,pretty dry though its it?"" Oh yeah yeah,especially if you like looking at dirt and corn,anyway,I'm looking for Strut Jetstream? ""Who?"" Jetstream,Strut Jetstream" "mm,nope didn't ring a bell,you have a photo?" Chug asked the wolf. "Oh yeah,got one right here,no I don't have a photo!I have documentation right here saying Strut Jetstream lives in Propwash Junction" "Oh,wait a minute,wait a minute,ok!Oh,oh,oh!No" "I'm Strut Jetstream! "Dusty said,walking up."Oh yeah!" Chug chuckled. "I knew I remembered,There he is!" "Yeah" "Struten on over here" "I actually think your mispronounceing it slightly,it's actually pronounced Dusty Crophopper" "Dusty Crophopper"He looked at Dusty confused. "Yeah,it's Scandinavia" Dusty joked. "Right,and I'll be Egyptian" He joked,then suddenly sniffed the air. "What is that smell?!" " Its Vitaminamulch"Dusty groaned. "Vita mina what?" Leadbottom walked up because he heard Vitaminamulch. "The finest smell in compost this side of the Mississippi!" Leadbottom said proudly. "Original,creamy,and chunky style!" Leadbottom explained. "Oh yes,it smells like daffodils and Sunday Dinner,mmm gotta love that smell" "Got some mini mulch yeah,got some mini mulch yeah!" He sung as he walked off.The announcer looked at Dusty. "Oh that old winged wolf needs some help,you all know that,righf?" Dusty groaned. "Yeah"Chug and Dusty said at the same time." Are you familiar with the racing addictive,niterul muflane?""Oh yeah,zipjuice,to go punch,once you drink that stuff that will blur your vision and would your speed-" "The substance cans were found in the hanger and the drink was found in the stomach of the 5th place qualifier Faunzerelli,illegal drink intake is a automatic dq" "Wait,so your saying?"" He's out,your in,congratulations "The wolf said.Dusty and Chug looked at each other excitedly." Your in? "Chug asked Dusty,who nodded excitedly."He's in!"Chug howled the wolves standing behind Chug looked up." You guys!Your never gonna believe this!he's in! "Chug howled again,and after a few moments of silences,the rest of the wolves were heading and howling as well." Dottie!Dusty is in the race! "Dottie looked shocked.  
"What?are you serious?" Dottie asked.Everybody went over to congratulate Dusty. "Don't do anything stupid,fly safe"Dottie said." Man,this is gonna be cool!you gonna cross oceans thousands of miles wide,freezing you wings of one day" "Oh yeah,monsoons" Sparky said "Tornadoes" Chug put in"Sandstorms!"Sparky yiped  
" Gale forced winds! "And all the other possible horrible was there Dusty could encounter.

Later,Dusty was looking at a world map in a open hanger,when he herd a voice being him."Bad idea"It was Skipper,Sparky standing beside him."You'll end up a dead body somewhere on the mountain with you guts spread out over five countries"Skipper warned him. "What makes you say that?"Dusty asked him."Your going up against some of the best racers of the world,and some of them don't even finish"Skipper said. "Hey,Wha-" "Your sloppy on your rolles,wide on your turns,slow on your straightaways"Skipper pointed out."You've been watching me?"Dusty asked. "Yeah,watching you make a fool out of yourself"Skipper growled.  
"You need to be tighter getting in and out of you knife edge" "Ok" "Any extra control input,cost you speed in seconds" "Ok,so you think I'm over correcting"  
Dusty asked. "Absolutely,rookie mistake"Dusty realized what Skipper was doing."Are you giving me pointers?"" No!I'm telling you to forget all this racing milarcy,< you just ain't bred for this!Your a crop duster! "Skipper snapped.Dusty's eyes widened,furious." You don't think I know that?!You don't think _I_ know that?!I'm the one who's been flying back in forth,across the same field for day after day,month after month,for years! "Dusty barked/growled." I've flown thousand of miles,and I haven't been anywhere"Dusty said,looking at the map,then turned to face Skipper. "Not like you, your bread to fight,and look what you did!Your a hero"Skipper and Sparky looked at each other." I'm just trying to prove that,maybe,just maybe,I can do more then what I'm bred for" "You know what,just forget it"Dusty growled." You'll _Never_ understand" "0500,tomorrow,don't be late"Skipper growled and walked off,Sparky looked at Dusty before following Skipper."Wait,0500?"Sparky nodded as he walked out." Yeah,5:00am"He explained.


	5. Training

"Sparky,binoculars" Skipper commanded.Sparky was cleaning them off and had just finished,and handed it to Skipper. "Does are some pretty shiny binoculars,what do you use on them?" Chug asked Sparky."It's some sort of micro fiber cloth"Sparky replied."Ah,micro fiber cloth" "Yeah,scratch free,I'll get you some"Really?"Chug asked hopefully." My Navy buddy sells it,I'll we if I could get you some -"Skipper,who noticed Dusty seemed distracted,decided to stop the conversation. "Knock it off,we got a lot of work to do" Skipper snapped. "I'll hook you up"Sparky whispered to Chug."Thanks"Chug whispered back." Alright Dusty,remember this,it ain't how fast you fly,it's how you fly fast"Skipper said into the radio. "Rodger that"Dusty replied."Show me what you got"Skipper told him." Watch this! "Dusty said as he weeved up and down over the trees."Oh yeah!"Dusty barked. "Great,you can go up and down,what else?" Skipper asked, clearly not impressed. "Show me your turns"Skipper instructed,and Dusty did so." Here we go"Dusty said. "You think that was good?that stunk,knife edge those elm trees"Skipper barked."Oh come on"he grumbled when it didn't work."Hey Skip"Sparky pointed his nose towards the sky." You want speed right? "Skipper asked."Yeah"Dusty said." Serious,bone raddling speed?" "Oh yeah!" Dusty barked. "Then look up,see those clouds?A highway in the sky,tailwinds like nothing you've ever felt before"Dusty started to look nervous.  
"What are you waiting for?"Skipper asked."Come on,speed it up,firewall thrust,and speed,max speed,alright looking good!good V-Y up,that's good,your wings are to slow,flap harder,flap herder!Your gonna fall!Ease of the pitch,flap harder!" Skipper barked frantically.Dusty almost fainted mid air,so he immediately went back down to a comfortable hight. "Hey!what are you doing?" Skipper asked.

Dusty landed,panting. "Whoa,few"Then was confronted by a angry Skipper."What just happened up there?"Skipper asked." Well,I was low on energy-" "Do I look like I was born yesterday?" Skipper asked sarcastically. "No,No!Wha-Its a long story" "I've got time" "Well,I felt like I was having problems with my wings so-" "The Jolly Wrenches have a motto,Vollo Pro Veratas,it means I fly for trough,clearly you dont!" Skipper pointed out.Dusty gave him a hurt expression. "Sparky,we're going back to the hanger"Skipper growled,and was about to walk of when Dusty spoke up." I'm afraid of heights"Dusty admitted.Skipper turned around,and the others couldn't believe what they just heard. "But,your a winged wolf"Chug pointed out." I'm a crop duster,I've never flown a thousand feet" "Are you kidding?Scared of heights and you wanna race around the world?" Skipper asked,then Sparky walked up next to Skipper. "Uh,Skipp,during the attack of pearl harbor,why every the older wolves had trouble with high attitudes" Sparky pointed out. "Well,they didn't have to fly over The Himalayas,did they?" Skipper questioned Sparky. "Well I'll still be low to the ground,just high up" "Oh and after the war those wolves went on to win races"Sparky said. Chug perked his ears up."Really?is that true?" Chug asked curiously. "Yeah true!Like in the Cleveland Race of '46,Oh wait it gets better,in '49 one of the wolves reached 50mph in the air,and 35 mph on land,it's actually 50.5 mph in the air but they rounded it down in the record books""Why would they do that?"Chug asked.Sparky shrugged." I don't know,some wolves have no respect for decimals" "I wouldn't have done that"The they started arguing." All right!all right! "Skipper barked,stopping them,then looked at Dusty." So,your a flat atter,we'll work on that but for now we'll see if we can turn low and sloppy to low and fast" "Rodger that" Dusty replied.

Skipper sat Dusty down in his hanger for training. "It will go like this,flat marks the start line,across the field three silos are waiting for you,swallow those with a radial g pass-" "Wait,radial what pass?" " Once you get to the trees,to to your obstacle rate of pass,go to about 500 feet,role and verdit and extend,to at the altitude for airspeed,finally,dive toward the finish line"Skipper finished. "Uh,ok" Straighten that all together,you may have a chance to best him"Skipper said.Dusty looked at him curiously. "Who am I racing?"

"Here he comes,he's pushing about 50 mph" "Uh,he's pretty high up" "Your not racing him,your racing his shadow"Skipper pointed out."Beat it to the water tower"Skipper barked. "Lets do this,thread the silos!" Skipper commanded. "Tighter!lean on to your turns more!"" Turns are terrible"Skipper grumbled."Yeah"Sparky agreed."Lets go Dusty!Faster!"Dusty didn't even spook a heard of cows grazing in the meadow. "Your falling behind!" Skipper barked. "Begin your climb and catch him with a dive,start your dive now"Skipper said." Never mind,your already lost"Skipper here Dusty groan over the radio.

Next time Dusty finished in 2minutes and 15 seconds.Chug and Sparky looked at Skipper excitidly. "Lousy"Skipper growled.

"Lets work on that radial g!" Skipper barked. "Do it again!" "One more time!"By the time Dusty finally did it decently was the next day and raining."Push it Dusty"  
Skipper encouraged. "Better" Skipper said as he crossed the bag bales,signaling the finish line.

"Remember now,altitude for airspeed.." "Gravity is your ally..""The laws of physics garden speed.."Dusty finally got it after all that training.Gravity was his friend.

"Alright Dusty,give this run all you got"Skipper encouraged.Dusty nodded."There you go!That's what I'm talking about!"Skipper said as Dusty did his Radial G perfectly,catching up to the wolf in the air's shadow."Go!Go!Go"Skipper barked excitedly."You got it Duster"Chug encouraged.Dusty actually spooked the herd of cows that were in the field,sending them scattering."Begin your climb!Altitude for airspeed!Catch him in the dive!Dive now!"Skipper barked.Dusty passed the wolf's shadow,crossing the finish line at record speed."Woohoo!"Chug barked excitedly."He kicked Aston Martin out there"Sparky commented as Dusty landed."He's ready" Skipper said.


	6. Meeting the racers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys!just realized there was a huge chunk missing at the end of the chapter,don't know how that happened XD,luckily,I managed to fix it,but for you guys that are reading this for the first time may not realized that,and also,(For more then one time readers)if you look back,you'll have noticed I have tried my best to fix some spelling errors!I suppose this is what I get for being speedy XD

Skipper new Dusty needed a little reward,so he gave him a tattoo,not just any tattoo... "Crossbones,your squadron insignia" Dusty said,suprised,then looked up at Skipper. "You've earned it"Skipper said proudly." It fits you Dusty "Chug said,looking as if he was about to cry." Now,once all those wolves take off,it will start up a bunch of swirlies,just like the Wrenches ran into in The Battle of The Airways" "Rodger that,sure wish you'd be coming with me Skip" "Just radio back when you get to the checkpoints,I'll be your wing man from here"Skipper said."Volo Pro Veratas,right Skipper? ""Volo Pro Veratas"Skipper confirmed."Kick some tail buddy!" Chug encouraged. "We're all proud of you"Dottie said."Woohoo!"Sparky yipped.

Dusty arrived at New York City."Woah!" Dusty yelped as he spotted huge skyscrapers.As Dusty flew to JFK,his radio crackled to life. "Break break,racer number 7,Racer number 7,do you read?Kennedy Approach over"Dusty realized it was ATC." Uh,I'm Dusty Crophopper,I'm looking for JFK airport" "Crophopper 7 you were supposed to be on the Canarcie visual,Turn for the left heading 195,maintain 1,000 feet,intercept the 25 right localizer,You are clear for the 25 ILS approach,Heavy is sectored behind you" " Rodger that"But then he had a hard time remembering what they told him."Run that by me one more time? "He asked." Turn to the left heading 195,1,000 feet-" "Never mind,I got it!"Dusty said.

Dusty landed on the runway.Man he's never felt a runway so nice."Aww man,check out this runway!so smooth!" Dusty was so busy admiring the runway that he never noticed the big winged wolf coming in from behind him until air traffic control alerted him. "Crophopper 7 you past Foxtrot,hold left at Charlie,hold left on 22"  
"Huh?"Dusty asked,not sure what the ATC controller was asking from him." Get of the runway! "The controller let out a alert bark,and Dusty looked up to see a big winged wolf bareling down on him."Woah!" Dusty yelped in alarm and skidded out of the way. _That was a close one,almost got myself killed before the competition even started yet_

While trying to find derections,Dusty kept almost running in to every winged and non winged wolf.He spotted a non winged wolf guiding a winged wolf towards the runway. "Excuse me,so you know where Pit Road is?" Dusty asked them.The non winged wolf replied. "The pits?oh yeah that's easy,you wanna go down this way towards the fire station"He pointed his nose left"And then taxiway Alpha to the left,but don't go that way,you wanna make a right and if you get to the orange barrels,you went to far,so-" The winged wolf interrupted him. "Just go that way,to the right"He said in a more simple version then the non winged wolf did.  
"Great,thanks,hey,nice paint job!"he said as he walked off,he could hear the two wolves arguing over witch wolf he ment the compliment to.

Dusty spotted the wolf from the trails and the one who told him he was in."Well look who's here,'The Scandinavian'" He joked. "Hey"Dusty replied." Miss your home town? " "Uh-" "Well I don't,just about blocked that memory out my mind,but your bringing it back with that-"He sniffed Dusty." Oh man that next Vitamina stinka blunt,your pits the last one on the left,go!"He said. "Ok"Dusty chuckled as he walked off." Shower is on the right!"Dusty heard him say.

Dusty ran into his first big competitor. "Wow!Bulldog?!From the European Cup?The Big Dog!Hey,I saw you do this unbelievable high G vertical turn,how'd ya do it?"  
He asked Bulldog. "Well let me tell you,in fact,why don't I tell you all my racing secrets"He replied sarcastically,witch Dusty apparently didn't hear."Really?"Dusty asked hopefully." No,look I don't know how things work in the backqauter witch where you hale matey,but this is a competition!evreywolf for himself!Goodbye! "A clear rejection."Yeah,sure"Dusty said and walked off,then tripped,and when he looked up,he was stunned. _That is the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen._ "Whoa!"" Oh well I thought this was my tent,but apparently not"He made up a excuse. "Are you all right?" The golden colored she wolf asked. "Sure!why wouldn't I be?" Dusty replied,trying not to blush. "And you are Pan Asian Champian, and Mumbai Cup record holder Ishani!" _I knew I recognized her from somewhere_ "Most people call me just Ishani"She replied."And I'm Dusty,well my name is Dusty,I'm not actually dusty,I'm quite clean"He joked.Ishani chuckled."Very nice to meet you,quite clean Dusty"She said as she said as she walked away.Dusty couldn't stop from blushing." Nice to meet you to"He replied,but couldn't stop looking at her wings. "Man,look at those wings"he said,memorized,then he heard loud music and looked over to see Ripslinger's pit,with Ripslinger himself getting a messauge,then noticed Dusty"Hey,look who made it,it's the crop duster"He said."Hey!"Dusty wagged his tail." Hey,you know having you here is a big influence story,small town farmer makes it to the big time! "" Yes sir"Dusty said. "But then tragically crashes on take of""What?"Dusty asked." Wings Around The Globe champion Rioslinger euligisis the unknown hayseed an scatters his remains over a cornfield!Ratings will be through the roof!"Dusty looked at him,puzzled. "Ok" "Good luck" Ripslinger said,But as Dusty walked away he heard him say "Farm boy" Ripslinger grumbled. _What did you just call me?_ "What?" Dusty growled,luckily,before he could snap at him,bright lights and Mexican music started playing,and Dusty saw another wolf from tv he recognized.The wolf started speaking Spanish. "The hero of wolves has arrived!"The wolf laughed.But,instead of cheering,Dusty only heard silence and crickets.The other wolf looked puzzled. "You've never heard of the year El Chupucobra?"El Chi asked."Hay,isn't El Chupucobra that monster that sucks blood from small wolves?" A grey and green tailed wolf askdd. "No no no,it's just a stage name"El Chu reassured him,but then added."Desinged to strike fear in the hearts of my opponents"El Chu growled slightly. Dusty decided to speak up."Yeah,is the indoor racing champion of all of Mexico"Dusty said,the other wolves not quite believing him."Indoor racing?" Bulldog asked, Not quite sure what he just heard.El Chu started speaking Spanish again. "Did you say El Chupucobro or Elcuckoocobra?"Bulldog chuckled,the other wolves in his pit chuckling as well.El Chu raced up to Bulldog,growling. _Oh boy..._ Dusty thought."You make joke?!You make joke?!"El Chu growled." Very well,you leave me no choice!I will swish my cape at you"El Chu growled,then did so. "You have been shamed"El Chu grumbled,then walked away."I hope I can get over it..Oh!I just did! "Bulldog said.   
  
Dusty walked up to El Chu. "Hey!I saw you race in Telemoto last year,of course most of it was in Spanish so I didn't understand most of it" "I am flattered,avion paqanio,you have done many of the long distance rallys,yes?" El Chu asked.Dusty shook his head. "Nope,this is my first one"Dusty replied." It is my first time as well! "He exclaimed." We will have many adventures,you and I,we will laugh,we will cry,we will dance!well,probably not together" "Of course" "I will see you in the skys,amigo!"El Chu did a Mixican dance.Dusty chuckled


	7. Take off

"Hello!I'm Bret Mustangburger,And welcome to the flagship event of the world's fastest sport,where only the best of the best compete,each length begins a new challenge,testing speed,navigation,and indurance,but when it's all set and done,speed is the name of the game,our very own Colin Cowling is standing buy live at JFK airport,with the best scene of the house,how the view?" "Bret,the seen below me is absolutely electric,as you know we have racers from all over the world here,  
But the real story should be who's coming in second,the three time defending champion Ripslinger,who is seeking to become the first four time winner in the Wings Around The Globe,the racers are making there way to the starting line.." "It's Dusty!"Dottie said excitedly when she saw her friend on tv,who admittedly looked nervous." Alright everybody,get your Dusty bottleleheads here" Chug said,pulling out a cart full of them. "Yeah!" " And I also got hat,stickers,and I also ordered a thousand commemorative whistles,hey,you think you can help me set up a website? "Chug asked Sparky."Does it giga bite?"Sparky joked." Well,not if you pet em nicely"Chug joked back.They laughed.

At the race Dusty was walking out of the tunnel,camera mans taking pictures,and saying his name.Dusty burst into sunlight,then gasped as he made his way to his assigned position. "Holy Smokes!" Dusty barked.

"And for the first time ever folks,a drop duster has entered the race" "A crop duster?" A male non winged wolf who was watching the race barked in surprise. "Well he's gonna die"His female companion said.

"Woah,look at this crowd"Dusty said,stunned.El Chu,who was in the row next to him,noticed him looking distracted." Don't let anything distract you-oi oi oi"El Chu  
Exclaimed when he was a beautiful-well in his eyes-Pink female winged wolf. "Who is that vision?" El Chu asked,memorized.Dusty noticed who he was looking at. "Oh,that's Rochelle,she's the Canadian Rally champ"He explained."She's like a angel,went from heaven,like a sunrise after a life time of darkness"El Chu said romantically.Dusty tried to copy him with his own take."Or like fresh fertilizer on a field of dying grass"El Chu looked at Dusty."This is not your thing,my friend"

"All right racers,flap your wings" The announcer said.Dusty and all of the wolves did as they were told.

"Here we go!oh boy!" Chug barked from where he was watching at home.

Dusty took a deep breath. _Here we go,no turning back now_ The flag dropped.The winged wolves started taking off.When Dusty was in the air,he encountered the swirlies Skipper warned him about. "Woah,swirlies!" Dusty barked in alarm.

Dusty flew lower then the other racers,witch hurt him when he was farther up north,as Dusty encountered a blizzard,and when Dusty finally reached a checkpoint,his wings were almost frozen off.He shivered as he made his way to a empty fire pit. "Hey!look who's made it!it's the farmer boy!" One of the Twin Turbos barked from there table,Ripslinger and the other one noticed him. "You do know this is a race,right?" Ripslinger asked him,and then they laughed.Dusty was to cold to snap at them,so he just went to a non occupied fire pit to warm up.Dusty was drinking a warm cup of water when the radio went off. "This is Propwash Junction to Dusty Crophopper"Dusty here Chug say through the radio.He answered it."I read you Chug"He replied."What's it like racing with the big leuges? "Chug asked curiously." Well,my wings were nearly frozen solid,my muzzle had icicles on it,and I nearly crashed into a ten story iceburg" "Awesome!" Chug barked.  
"Well,awesome wouldn't explain the gruesome near death experience "Dusty pointed out." You just hang in there Dusty,there's nothing better like dying then doing what you love most"Chug tried to reassure him.Dusty flinched. "Ugh,well that will make him feel a lot better"Dottie said sarcastically."Dusty,just like when the Jolly Wrenches were up in the Aleutians,the air down near the sea has more moister,witch is why you took on ice,you gotta fly higher"Skipper told him."Great"Dusty grumbled sarcastically."The good news is tomorrow is the Barbarian obstacle course,it's all about agility"Dusty sighed in relief." So its your chance to move up, remember,it's not not speed that wins races,it's skill"


	8. Chapter 8

Dusty zoomed through the obstacle course,when he realized Bulldog was in trouble.A branch had wapped his eyes,and got caught on his face and wouldn't come off.Dusty flew towards him. "Bulldog,then left a little" "Ok!""Stop roll,pull up!""Got it!""Harder,harder,pull up!""Slight roll right!"Dusty barked."Woah!big castle!pull up!hard roll right!""Stop roll!"Suddenly,Bulldog flew directly into a banner,breaking it."Are your still there?"Bulldog asked."I'm right here,I'll fly right along side you"  
Dusty reassured him.As they went close to the runway,Dusty could see the other racers landing,and medics waiting for the arrival. "Speed up a little,easy now,good,  
good"Dusty praised him."Slowly begin your descent,touchdown!nicely done!" Dusty,Bulldog,and most of the audience and racers watching let out a sigh of relief.The medics went up to clear the branch. "Thanks for your help matey,I couldn't have done it without -" Bulldog paused when he spotted his rescuer. "You?!What did I tell you boy,every wolf for himself!" Bulldog scolded him,then sighed. "Where I come from,if you see someone falling from the sky-""Yes,but this is a competition!  
and now your dead last!" Suddenly Bulldog looked to be starting to cry.Dusty looked at him in surprise. "Are you crying?" Dusty asked. "No,I don't cry I'm British"  
"Thanks matey" Bulldog thanked him. "Sure thing,Bulldog"Suddenly the reporters started surrounding Bulldog,and Dusty backed off,only to stop when he heard a growl from behind him.He turned around to see Ripslinger."Gotta say,crop duster,you are a nice guy"Dusty sighed in relief. "thanks Rip"" And we all know where nice guys finish"Dusty looked at him,confused,then new what he ment and growled silently.

Later that evening,Dusty was at a restaurant with the other racers. "Dead last" Dusty sighed sadly.Suddenly a waiter,who looked to be having a bad night,placed some water in front of him. "You sad,you drink!" She barked in a accent. "Thanks"Dusty said.Suddenly he saw El Chi sat beside him,looking sad."At least you aren't last,in the race for love"El Chu said sadly."Rochelle?"Dusty asked."Her love,is not for me"Dusty wagged his tail in sympathy."Tough break up El Chu"Suddenly,a small wolf went up to him."Excuse me,my name is Franz,and I am a huge fan" "I have,fans?" Dusty qusstioned.  
The small wolf shook his head. "Oh,no,no,no just me,and I'd like to say thank you for representing all us little winged wolves"Dusty looked confused."But,your a non winged wolf" "No,I'm what you call a hybrid,I'm one of the first non winged wolves and winged wolf hybrid ever to exist"Suddenly,wings appeared at his side.  
"Wow!"Dusty said in amazement."Greetings Dusty,I am Von Flingendwolf" "Didn't you just say your name is Franz?" Dusty asked,confused.The winged wolf hybrid looked at him in disgust. "Ni ni ni,Franz his the guy that's in charge on the ground,in the air,I am in charge" El Chu looked at Dusty,who was just as confused as he was. "He's got some serious identity issues"El Chu said.Dusty thumped his tail in agreement.Then,the wings disappeared,"We are rooting for you Dusty"Franz encouraged him."Thanks for your support,I need all the help I can get"Franz looked at his extra feathers on his wing,witch he admitted,were slowing him down.  
"Wouldn't it be easier to fly without those extra feathers?"Dusty looked thoughtfully."You know,maybe your right"

Franz was able to get somebody to remove the extra feathers,witch mainly were just for show,so it didn't effect him much when they were removed.Dusty walked out of the hanger. "So,what do you think?" Dusty asked. "Wonderful,Dusty!" Franz exclaimed. "Fantastico!" El Chu put in."It is freeing,yes?" El Chu asked.Dusty nodded. "Yeah,you just took the words right out of my mouth!" Dusty agreed.Dusty took off,El Chu and Franz right behind him. "Thank for your help Franz,er,Von Flingedwolf" "Good luck Dusty!


	9. Romantic evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,I know,the title sounds weird,but if you get farther in the chapter you'll know why I called it that.

"It's our third length,and we've already lost several competitors to injurys"Bret said."but the real story here folks,is Dusty Crophopper,he is bread to dust crops,but he is dusting this competition""What's next,Colin?" Bret asked. "Well,Bret,this may be Crophopper's length all the way,the racers will have to fly a hard ceiling under a 1,000 feet,Stay under the clouds,and above the hills"

Like the announcers were saying,Dusty had been passing racers left and right.and as he came up to a competitor,he did a incredible Radial G pass,even leaving the announcers stunned.

"Mr Ripslinger,you were bread for racing"A female reporter said."Haha,you know it" "So how can a crop duster out for you?" She asked. "Wait,what?" He said.Then the reporters spotted Dusty,and started asking him questions. "Why are they waiting time with him?" Ripslinger growled to the Twin Turbos. "Actually,it's a really compelling underdog story"One of them started."It's more like Rocky"The other said."It's more like David and Goliath"The other argued."Or Old Yeller"Then they started arguing. "Enough!" Ripslinger barked. "Yeah,enough!" One of the twins hit his brother with his wing. "And they killed Old Yeller at the end you twit" Ripslinger growled. "Aww,spoiler alert""Soon we'll be overrun with non winged wolves that think they can be one of us"Ripslinger growled." That farm boy forgot who he is and where he came from"Ripslinger growled. "He's not about to stop me from making history"Ripslinger growled.

"Dusty,Dusty,where did you learn to race?"The same female reporter from earlier asked."From my coach,Skipper,He's the reason I'm even here,he's a amazing flight instructor,and a great friend,he flew dozens of missions,around the world,if he could be would be here right now"From back where they were watching at home,Sparky looked at Skipper,who was looking at the tv proudly,suddenly looked guilty.

Later that night back in Propwash Junction,Skipper sighed,sitting at the end of the runway. _I wish I could be with him,I just can't bring myself to fly_  
Sparky sat next to him."Want to at least try?"Sparky asked him.Skipper grunted,then nodded.Sparky looked excited.Skipper flapped his wings,then,all of a sudden,  
As if on there own,the wings stopped flapping.Skipper sighed.Sparky looked sadly at him." Come on,let's get you back in the hanger"

The next day,Chug was at the Dusty merchandise stand,witch actually was a big hit.Suddenly,two young Dusty fans walked up. "Hey,got anything new?" One of them asked. "Glad you asked,I am now selling a one of a kind,Dusty mugs,Eh?" "Woah!"Suddenly he herd Dusty calling from the radio in the garage."Be back in ten"Chug too his customers

"Dusty,8th place"Dottie congratulated him."Wait a go,Dustmiester!" Chug barked as he came in. "Hey,I noticed you got rid of your spare feathers" Dottie pointed out. "Dusty,you got a big length tomorrow,how to feeling?" Skipper asked him. "Yeah.." Dusty responded. "Oh I can't believe it,the Himalayas!" Chug barked excitedly. "Dusty,that wind shied is going to be wicked,over those mountains"Dottie told him." Well,the good thing about being that high up is that there's not a lot of oxygen,so if you crash,no explosion" "Great,Chug" Dusty said,trying not to sound nervous. "But of course you could die of hypothermia,or a avalanche could get ya,or even frostbite""Look,Chug,I got it,Hey,Skip,what if a wolf wanted to fly through the mountains instead of over it?" Dusty asked curiously. "Bad idea,The Wrenches flew through strain like that in the Ausult of Kunming,And Dottie's right,wind coming over the peaks can stir up rodnings that can drag you right down,if you ask me it's time to loosen up,you can fly a whole lot higher then you think"Dusty's eyes widened." Rodger that"He replied,then hung up.Suddenly,he heard El Chu outside. "Hola corazon,are you tired?because you've been flying through my mind non stop"He heard him try a pick up line with Rochelle,but it didn't end up well."Then why would I be tired?flying through such a tiny tiny space,huh?" He heard Rochelle reply.Rejected. "You can only pretend for so long"he called after her. Feeling bad,Dusty wondered what he could do the help." Hey El Chu!What's wrong? "Dusty asked him."I am like ice,and she is like the sun,get to close,and I melt" He said sadly. "Maybe your trying to hard,all you got to do is open your mouth and say'Hello'"Dusty suggested,then nearly jumped out of his fur when he saw Ishani behind them."'El Chupacabra!'I think someone is calling me,I have to go"El Chu excused himself."I wanted to complement you on your success,Dusty,you have done very well for your first race"She said." Aww,that means a lot coming from you,I mean,come on!You are named the most aerodynamic racer by Air Sports Illustrator, And let me just say,you are so aerodynamic"Ishani giggled.Suddenly,a deer walked past. "What's with all the deer around here?""There sacred,many believe that we'll be reincarnated as deer""Oh,well,I believe in reincarnation" Dusty said. "Have you ever been to the Taj Mahal?" Ishani asked him. "No,no I haven't"Dusty replied."Come on,let's go"Ishani motioned her wing for him to follow. They flew over a field with deer below."It must be nice to be back home"Dusty commented."Well,it's complicated,I have a billion fans,and there all expecting me to win"She replied."Well,maybe this time you will"They flew over a river,scaring lots of birds that were on the water,and they finally arrived at Taj Mahal."Wow!this place is amazing!""It really is,and tomorrow you'll fly over the magnificent Himalayas""Those little hills?well,non,no big deal""You like to fly low,don't gou?"She asked him."Oh that?that's strategic,air density" Dusty lied. "You know,you could follow the iron compass instead"Ishani suggested."Iron compass?"" Yeah,Rail road tracks,through mountains and valleys,so you can still fly low"Ishani explained. "Really?" Dusty asked her as they flew away from Taj Mahal. "Thank you,Ishani"Dusty thanked her."Anytime"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww,Ishani and Dusty are so cute together aren't they?Poor El Chu,he's not having the most greatest times romantically at the moment


	10. Unthinkable Betrayal

As soon as they reached the Himalayas,Dusty immediately went to Ishani's suggestion of following the rail road tracks,hoping he wouldn't run into any wolves coming from the opposite direction.That would result in a collision and have a possibility of him dying.He saw a tunnel ahead. _that's not good,I suppose the only way out of here now is up..._ Dusty tried flying up,but but height sickness,and had to come back down. _Why does my dear of heights have to effect me now?Well,maybe I should turn back.._ Dustyflew back,then decided to do the most ridiculous,stupid,and dangerous things he could ever do in his life.He was going to fly through the tunnel.In the tunnel,his wings got battered and bruised by them banging on the walls and ground of a tunnel.Suddenly,Dusty heard a sound that would make his heart stop.Thumping,at the end of the tunnel,witch could only mean a wolf at the other side that had no idea about him was running _Towards_ him.Sure enough,there it was,a wolf that had a _gold?_ fur was coming towards him.He hugged the top of the tunnel,hoping that  
small amount of space would be enough to save him.He braced for impact,but felt nothing.

Dusty flew through the cloud. _Where am i?am I dead?!_ He flew toward the only structure he could see.He landed. "Uh?Hello?" Dusty barked,his bark echoing through the hill side.He waited for a response.He was three wolves standing on the structure.He walked up to them. "Where am I?" One of the three responded. "that is one of life's greatest questions"Dusty's heart raced faster."I'm dead"Suddenly,three more wolves appeared behind him. "Mr Crophopper,welcome to Nepal"Dusty looked at them,confused."I don't understand,have the others left already?" Dusty asked. "Actually,no one is here yet,your in,1st place"The one who replied explained. "Really?"Dusty asked excitedly.

As expected,the other racers were surprised when they heard he went through a tunnel."Dusty?How does it feel to be in 1st place?"one of the reporters asked."It feels great!" Dusty responded. "But,more then anything,I'm just happy I got through that tunnel"Dusty chuckled." Guys,I gotta tell ya,if your ever in a tight squeeze,just-"Dusty spotted Ishani in the background,with what looked to be a shiny new dark green necklace with a"R"on it. "Excuse me guys" He said as he pushed through the crowd,who were still trying to ask him questions.

"Crazy day today huh?" Dusty asked casually.Ishani jumped,then turned around. "Oh,yes,very exciting win for you today,quite a risk for that"She responded nervously.Dusty looked at her,suspicious."Yeah,hey,isn't that a Ripslinger inseagna on your necklace?wait a minute here...That wolf I saw in the tunnel,it had gold fur"" Dusty... ""You set me up!"Dusty growled."Look,I didn't ever want to hurt you... "Ishani replied,her tail tucked low,avoiding Dusty's gaze,a clear submissive behaviour"Why?"Dusty asked,confused."It's complicated,ok?"She responded,still not meeting Dusty's gaze."You could have gotten me killed our there today"Dusty barked angrily."I really thought that you would just...turn around"Ishani lied."Well,you were wrong,and I was wrong about you"Dusty said,and turned around. He was Ripslinger."Oh,hey Rip,thanks for first place"Dusty growled sarcastically.

"Flying low and quick,Dusty Crophopper is managing to hold on to the top spot,the current raining champ Ripslinger,is just seconds behind him,this surprise battle for first place has made Dusty the one to watch,he's became a rookie class hero around the globe"Bret said.And he was right,literally everyone was watching him.So it really wasn't a surprise that the Twin Turbos were watching him,but a surprise to Ripslinger,who caught them watching him on there Skypad.He crunched it.  
"That's it"He growled as he smashed it."What?aww man,that was my Skypad"one of them complained."The new ones coming out in two weeks"Ripslinger said,But the one who lost the Skypad still whimpered.

"You really are showing these big time racers a thing or two huh?" Skipper asked Dusty on the radio. "Yeah,we head out across the Pacific tomorrow Skip,you were stationed there for a while right?" Dusty asked him. "Yeah"Skipper replied."Got any advice?" "Back in '41 during the battle of Wake Island,the Wrenches ran into some serious monsoons that had winds strong enough to tare your wings right off,be careful,and one more thing,I'm proud of you"Skipper said." Thanks,wing man"  
Dusty said. "Hey,Dusty,we got a surprise for you"Dottie said"Oh,oh,oh,you gotta let me tell him"Chug said to Dottie."Ok Chug, go ahead"" Oh it's on the tip of my toung,I'll remember" "Were going..." Dottie started. "We're going..." Chug copied her. "To..""To.. ""M..."" Mexico!"Dottie finally barked. "Mexico!that's it!We're gonna meet you in Mexico!" Chug barked excitedly. "Really?" Dusty asked. "Yep,we got a ticket for a ferri for all of us"Chgu explained." How'd you buy tickets for that? "Dusty asked."We sold all you theamed merchandise,it was a big hit"Chug explained."Are you sure you up for it Skipper?" Dusty asked him. "You bet" "That's great news guys,I'll see you in Mexico"Dusty replied.


	11. Mistory of the one mission

"Hey El Chu,where's the fire?" Dusty joked as he saw him speed out of his hanger. "It is in my soul,tonight,I shall win the heart of miss Rochelle"El Chu explained.  
He went to the outside of her hanger,then started playing a loud Mexican rock song,jacking up his own lyrics.Apparently,Rochelle was not impressed because she did  
not appear.Then the music stopped.El Chu looked over to see Dusty had pulled out the cord that was powering the radio."Dusty,what are you doing?"Dusty apparently got some of El Chu's teammates in on the act,because they were holding maracas and one was playing game gatar.Dusty kit a candle that was beside El Chu."Low and slow"Dusty explained."Oh.. "Then he started a song. "I'm just a love wolfand I won't work for nobody but you,I only work for you baby,yes,my heart cools when it dances next to you...and my heart starts to glow...I'm only just a love wolf,and I won't work for nobody but you..." He finished and said goodnight in Spanish.Rochelle said something softly that neither Dusty or El Chu could understand. "What does that mean?" El Chu asked Dusty. "No idea,but French Canadian is the language of love,so it's bound to be good"Dusty replied.

"You are looking live at Shang High international airport.." Bret started to say.Ripslinger was looking at the leader board when Dusty walked up. "Yep,First place,not to bad for a fake boy"Dusty said to him cockily."Oh yeah!Well first place is for losers"one of the Twin Turbos called after him."Can it,moron" Ripslinger barked as he through a can at him. "Oww!" He yelped.The other twin chuckled.

At the staring line,Dusty saw El Chu come up to him,covered in lip markes."What happened to you? "Dusty chuckled."That song!It flipped the switch!" He panted before Rochelle dragged him away for more licks. "Come here my little monster!" he could hear her say as he was dragged away. "She is like a jaguar now!" He said desperately as he was trying to escape her reach.

When Dusty was in the middle of the Pacific,he could sense someone following him,but thought nothing of it.Suddenly,someone came down from the sky and knocked his radio into the water. "My radio!" Dusty barked in alarm. "No,no,no,no!" Dusty barked as he flew around were the radio went in the water. "What am I gonna do?!" Dusty asked himself. "Help!Any body!" Dusty yelped.Suddenly a grey winged wolf flew up behind him. "Unknown wolf,unknown wolf,you are entering restricted air space,why haven't you responded to our radio calls?" The grey winged wolf asked. "Somebody knocked off my radio!" Dusty explained frantically. "Identify yourself""I'm Dusty Crophopper"He answered."Stray wolf has been identified as Dusty Crophoper"The grey winged wolf said into his radio.Suddenly another grey winged wolf with a bandana on flew up next to him."Follow us to the boat then,there are no bingo fields around here"The second one replied."Bingo fields?!" Dusty asked,confused. "Places to land" The first wolf replied. "What boat?" Dusty asked him. "The U.S.S. Flysenhower"He explained again. _As in the Jolly Wrenches?!Skipper's station?_ The grey wolf,who identified himself as Bravo over the radio was trying to clear them for a landing on the Flysenhower.  
"Lets line you up for the baracade,all you gotta do island in the middle of the net"Dusty looked nervously at the boat,currently his runway." But runways aren't supposed to move!"Dusty protested. "You don't have much choice,better that then dead"Bravo replied."Ok,ok,moving runway,there it is!"Dusty prepared himself.  
"Maybe I can just come around again?" Dusty asked hopefully. "Lower your wings"The first winged wolf commanded calmly to not upset him.Dusty did so,and went in for a landing.He skidded down the runway,and he braced for impact,instead he felt the net catch him.There were howls of victory from all around him.Bravo and the second wolf who introduced himself as Echo and Bravo's littermate came up to him."Lets get you a new radio and get you back in the race,your way behind"Bravo told him."Thanks guys,you saved my tail out there"Dusty said thankfully."Victory!"Bravo yipped."Victory"Dusty repeated.

As they went inside,Dusty saw what looked to be a Hall Of Fame on the wall,and went up to it."What is that?"he asked just to make sure."That's the Jolly Wrenches Hall Of Fame" Bravo explained. "Every flyer,every mission"Echo put in.Dusty scanned the wall."Skipper...Skipper...Skipper..Aha there he is!" Dusty said.He then noticed something off.There was only one ribbon,witch ment only one mission. "Wait,I don't understand,why is there only one mission?" Dusty asked aloud.Bravo and Echo looked at each other sadly.


	12. Skipper's Story

"Chug?What's all that?" Dottie,who was getting there stuff ready for the ferry ride asked Chug,who had a whole bunch of suitcases. "We're only going for two days"  
Dottie reminded him. "Gotta be prepared,right?we got beach were,dinner were.." And so forth.Skipper was still in the hanger making sure they didn't forget anything when he heard Dusty call.He answered it. "Oh hey!Skipper!" "Dusty!We're heading of to the ferry to Mexico right now,glad you made it other okay,there's a big storm on the way-""Uh,I'm not in Mexico,I'm with the Jolly Wrenches" Dusty explained. "Your on Flysenhower?" Skipper asked. "Hey,I saw The Wall Of Fame, they only had one mission for you"Skipper flinched,Sparky,who had just walked in to get him,flinched as well.Skipper tried to change the subject."Dusty,if you haven't got past that storm yet,you ne-""That can't be right,it must be a mistake"Dusty said,still focused on the mission topic."Dusty,you need to get out of there"  
That was true,though it was just a distraction,it was a true fact.The radar said the weather was coming in fast.Dusty didn't pay attention. "Your gonna have to get out of there and fly high""Is it true?"Dusty asked stubbornly."Dusty,listen to me,GET ABOVE THE STORM!"Skipper barked."Is it true?"Dusty asked again."It's true!" Skipper admitted finaly.Dusty gasped. "I only flew one mission"Skipper said,now sounding sad."But,all those storys"Suddenly,the captain came into the room.Dusty read the fear in his eyes."We got weather moving in fast,you gotta go now before its to late"he warned him." Juts a minute"he told him. "What's going on?" Dusty heard Skipper say over the radio. "That's a negative son,you gotta go now before it's to late"He commanded.

He was brought back to the top deck,around him was complete chaos."Alright,we got the runway cleared off,your clear for takeoff,remember,get above the storm"  
Bravo told him."Go win for the Wrenches Dusty,Volo Pro Veratas"Echo told him.Dusty nodded in confirmation.Dusty flapped his wings a little,then took off.Ignoring the Wrenches warning to get above the storm,Dusty chose to stay down low.He was distracted. _how can there be only one mission?The battle of Wake Island...The Raid of Tujunga Harbor...The Battle of The Airways....The Assult of Kunming..._ Suddenly,a bolt of lightning flashed,shaking Dusty out of his thoughts. "I got to get above the storm" He told himself.As Dusty tried,he and through one small wave,and brushed against the other.Dusty tried getting up a huge wave,he went through it.His wings were to soaked to move.He started falling. "Mayday!Mayday!I'm going down!" Dusty was able to get his location out before splashing in the waves.Dusty made a effort to get to the surfus.He gasped for breath when he got there,but another big wave came and pinned him down again.Dusty surfaced again,but her another big wave pulled him under,this time for good...

Luckily,the Jolly Wrenches heard his distress call and were able to get the Coast Guard for help.A wolf went down to get him and bring him up to the surface were a  
winged wolf was waiting with a net.They got him in there and rushed him to the nearest hospital.As soon as they landed he was rushed to the emergency hanger.

"Broken ribs,broken bones,and your wings are twisted"Dottie assest the damage to him when he was awake.She looked at her friend." I'm sorry"Dusty wasn't looking at he anymore,he turned around to face Skipper. "One mission"He grumbled."So much for Volo Pro Veratas"he growled.The others that didn't hear the conversation were confused.Skipper turned to look at the crowd,witch only included Chug and El Chu."Can we get a minute alone,please?" Skipper asked.They nodded and walked away,Dottie did to.Skipper turned to face his long time companion Sparky. "You to,Sparky"Sparky looked at him sadly,then walked off.Dusty was still glaring at Skipper,when he averted his gaze and started speaking."My first patrol as a Jolly Wrench was at Glendal Canal,my squadron was all rookies,all< razor sharp,I should know,I trained every single one of them,it was supposed to be a casual patrol,until Lucas,one of my trainees,spotted a small pack of enemy wolves,up to four members,that we could take on easily,or so we thought.There were more wolves of the enemy pack hiding out of sight,we were ambushed.All of them were killed in front of me,I couldn't do anything,I was outnumbered,so I had to fly back to Flysenhower,and after that,I just couldn't bring myself to fly again" When Skipper finally risked a glance at Dusty,Skipper had tears in his eyes.Dusty looked horrified. _No wonder he's been hiding this from me,it must have been horrible,seeing them all get taken out at once,knowing there's nothing you could've done_ "Let me ask you something Dusty,if you would have known the truth about my past,would you have asked for me to train you?" Skipper asked.Dusty looked thoughtful for a moment,then shook his head. "No" He admitted.He yawned. "Skip,I'm tired,can you leave me so I can get some rest?" Skipper nodded,then walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you guys think I did?the reason it's pretty accurate is because I kept going back and forth between watching Planes on Amazon Video and writing this,sorry if there's some spelling errors


End file.
